


All's Well That Ends Well

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Jihoonie's boyfriend [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Basically Jihoon and Soonyoung got into a fight.And Jihoon is in fault and for once he doesn't let his pride get in the way as he goes and apologizes.But Soonyoung is hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm this is dramatic  
> Warning : Exaggeration  
> Please be warned.

Jihoon lays on his sofa all by himself. It has been his routine for the past few days, spending his time alone without the presence of his beloved. As he closes his eyes, his mind wanders to the incident that took place 4 days ago; Jihoon blamed it on the lack of caffeine and the pressure he's been under for that but he knows deep inside that it's just a pathetic excuse to make himself feel better. To make himself feel less guilty.

 

* * *

 

 

_Soonyoung was just being his usual angelic self ,that comes to take care of Jihoon because he knows the younger is bad at it, despite his own worsening dark circle and exhaustion and maybe he can score a small break date with the small producer but Jihoon just need to be an asshole that day._

_“Ay Woozi, your_ _man has come,” Soonyoung announces his arrival and to his luck, Jihoon isn't in his headphone so he heard him loud and clear._

_“What do you want, Soonyoung.” The tone was cold as he moves around and clicks on his mouse._

_“I want you to take a break,” he says with a firm tone but there's a playful smile on his lip. Yet Jihoon isn't feeling it today._

_“I'm busy. I'll take one later.”_

_“You are ALWAYS busy and you won't, I know you. Now get your ass here, Jihoon. I'm asking nicely.”_

_Is it the way that Soonyoung talk or what Jihoon is not sure but he feels irked. “Shut the fuck up, Soonyoung. Go away.”_

_“Not happening,” Soonyoung mumbles, unaffected by the profanity Jihoon uses but his smile did falters just the slightest bit. “Come on, Ji. I know you haven't eaten. Can't you at least do it for me?”_

_Silence is all Soonyoung got as Jihoon puts on his headphone to block him out._

_Even though this happens pretty often, maybe today Soonyoung is just tad bit more sensitive so.. ouch._

_He isn't giving up, though. He approaches him from behind and pries the device off the younger’s ears. “Babe, please?”_

_Jihoon’s eyes narrowed as he glares at his lover, “Soonyoung, don't bother me now. Please.” He makes sure to emphasizes on the last word so that maybe he can get his point across._

_“But-”_

_“For fuck’s sake, Soonyoung. Which part of ‘don't bother me’ do you not understand!?” He snaps finally, hands slamming his table._

_And that was harsh. Like really harsh, Soonyoung is shocked for a brief minute before a frown makes its way to his face and he feels anger bubbling up. He's just trying to look out for Jihoon, should he be treated this way?_

_“Don't bother me, you say?” Soonyoung starts with a scoff, “I was just trying to be a good boyfriend and all. Trying to care for your health, your well being and a harsh ‘don't bother me’ is all I got? Wow, Jihoon. Just wow.”_

_The hurt hidden behind those words pull Jihoon back to reality and shit- he knows he has messed up real bad this time. Fuck- “Soonyoung, please. Not now.”_

_Soonyoung laughs. Not the usual bright, gleeful laugh he always laughed this one is low, filled with anger? And disappointment but mostly, hurt._

_“Of course. When do you ever got the time? No one can ever bother you when you're working on your precious music.” He continues, his laughs dying down to a chuckle, “Not even your so called boyfriend.” Soonyoung makes sure to spell the word ‘boyfriend’ clearly._

_“Soonyoung, please!” Jihoon demands, unconsciously raising the volume of his voice._

_“And you're yelling on me now? I should be the one yelling, the one getting angry here.” Soonyoung says in matter of factly._

_Seeming to realize another mistake of his, Jihoon panics, “Soonyoung I-”_

_“Fine. Be it your way then! As you wish, I'm not going to bother you anymore. You prefer it that way right? Later then, Jihoon.” Those were Soonyoung’s last words before he storms off, ignoring the holler of his name._

_And just like that, Jihoon is left alone with the cooled down americano Soonyoung has brought for him, regretting his words and actions._

 

* * *

 

It has been 3 days since.

Usually, Soonyoung would have given in by now, would have apologized by now. But not this time and Jihoon thinks he's got the right to do that because they both know Soonyoung isn't at fault this time; It's Jihoon and he himself is fully aware.

He was stupid and he realizes.

Now not only he lose Soonyoung’s company he also ends up wasting his time because since their fight he hasn't been able to work properly. But Jihoon thinks it's better that way? If he is able to work properly than he would hate himself very much because that'd mean his fight with Soonyoung doesn't affect him greatly.

Back to the matter on hands, Jihoon really needs to settle things as quick as possible and for starters, guess he should go back to the dorm and get cleaned up properly first and sure that's what he does; of course not before asking whether Soonyoung is home or not.

‘ _He's at the practice room_ ’ Comes the reply from Seungcheol and Jihoon packs up his stuff to finally head home.

 

All freshened up and changed to new pair of clothes, Jihoon leaves the dorm yet again.

“Where are you going?” Jisoo’s gentle voice makes him pauses his movement for a second before resuming putting on his shoes.

“I'm going back to the company.”

“To see Soonyoung?”

Jihoon nods and he watches as a soft smile grazes his lips then a hand is felt atop his head, ruffling his black locks. “I see, good luck.”

“Thanks, I'll really need it,” Jihoon mimics the expression and he gives Jisoo a small hug before exiting the dorm. “I'm going, hyung.”

“Don't be home too late, okay? Take care, Jihoonie.”

 

Jihoon decides to stop by the cafe to get Soonyoung’s favourite bubble tea and lava cake. While at it, he asked for a post it and quickly scribbled on it before leaving with his orders.

 

Walking back inside the familiar building, Jihoon takes the stair down to reach the basement floor where the practice room is and almost immediately, the loud music welcomes him. Jihoon continues his walk and the closer he gets, the louder the song along with the thumping of his heart becomes.

And when he's only three steps away, Jihoon thinks back to their relationship. So far, this is the longest the two of has been apart and it'd be a total bullshit to say that during this past days, his insecurities hasn't been haunting him; the thought of Soonyoung breaking things up with him because this is not working, scared him to death. But if it really comes to it in the end, Jihoon guesses he'll need to accept reality. Being together with him, Soonyoung must have suffered a lot, put up a lot with his selfishness and stubbornness. It's totally not his fault if he's had enough of him. Because Jihoon is not the only man in the world, there's plenty out there which is much more cuter, more beautiful, livelier, more affectionate than Jihoon can be.

Jihoon shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts, no, he's not going to chicken out. So he inhales deeply and braced himself then take those leftover 3 steps.Soon he is in front of the door that separates him and his lover.

Jihoon notices that the door isn't fully closed, so to be safe he decides to peek first. There he is, his one and only boyfriend in his glory, body moving to the beat powerfully yet still graceful. Jihoon feels his time stops as he stares at the dancer, breath leaving his being. He stayed still and amidst his staring, the moment where their eyes met on the mirror catches him off guard. But that feeling when Soonyoung averts his gaze, clearly ignoring him and continue to dance… Jihoon can't describe it.

It hurts. He feels suffocated.

It hurts. He could almost feel the ache physically.

It hurts. Is this how Soonyoung always feel?

It hurts. It just hurts, so, so much.

 _It's painful_.

 

Jihoon feels the welling tears blurring his vision and he crouches down, pushing in the snack he had bought inside the room and he runs, all the way until he reaches their dorm.

He punches in the code with shaky hands and get in after much difficulty. He tosses his shoes messily and goes straight to his bedroom, ignoring everyone’s call for him. Jihoon jumps to his bed, face buried on the pillow as he sobs.

“Jihoon?” It's Seungcheol, Jihoon recognizes, but he can't find it in himself to answer so he just continue with his cries.

And soon he hears rustles before a hand land on his back, rubbing soothingly. “Let me guess it didn't go well?”

Jihoon’s choked sobs is enough of answer.

“Want to tell me what happened?”

“I messed up.”

Seungcheol hums, indicating that he's listening.

“I was about to apologize. I went to his studio with snacks and all and while I was waiting for him to be finished, our eyes met. In the mirror.”

“And?” Seungcheol continues to rub on his back comfortingly.

“He.. He ignored me. I know this shouldn't be that much of a deal but- but you know- Soonyoung never did that to me.” Jihoon cries out. “It hurts, Cheol. And I thought of is this how he always feels? When I paid him no mind, when I ignored him like he's not even there?”

Seungcheol chooses not to answer the question; instead he asks another. “So are you giving up?”

Jihoon visibly stiffens, “I don't know.. I don't want to. I love him, Cheol.  But what if.. what if he's had enough? Of me? If he's tired of me and decides it's not going to work out anymore? If he thinks Seokmin will be better for him?”

“Stupid. He won't, Ji. He loves you as much as you love him, don't underestimate his love for you. He won't leave you for Seokmin or anyone. It's you, it has always been and will always be you for him, Jihoon. Don't give up and try again tomorrow, okay? For now, sleep. Don't cry anymore, even though I'm not Soonyoung I hate seeing you cry. Always keep in mind that he loves you, that's not to be doubted.”

Jihoon meekly nods and the hand disappeared from his back.

“Good night, Hoon.”

“Night, Cheol. Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung lays on his back, defeated as the routine totally wore him out. Gathering enough strength, he makes his way to the small plastic bag Jihoon, his beloved Jihoon, has left for him. A small sad smile comes upon his lips as he looks at what it is. Bubble tea and choco lava cake but what Soonyoung takes notice of is the hot pink post it that reads : _Are you still mad at me?_

Soonyoung sighs, Jihoon thinks he's mad at him.

To be honest yes. He _was_.

But now all's left is nothing but a little bit of hurt, because he thinks to Jihoon he's nothing but another somebody only with the label ‘Jihoon’s boyfriend’, and shame, for letting himself affected by the younger’s mood and losing the cool in his head.

It's not that he ignored Jihoon out of anger but he still feel ashamed. For lashing out like that, for saying words he didn't mean.

He knows he is being a coward but he tells himself he's not ready to meet Jihoon just yet.

So with a bullpen, Soonyoung writes a useless answer beneath Jihoon’s question.

_-I'm not mad. But I'm hurt and also ashamed by my own actions. I'm sorry for being selfish._

 

* * *

 

When Jihoon wakes and checks himself on the mirror, he is not surprised to see how horrible he looks. His eyes puffy and red, skin paler than usual; he looks like he might fall sick and faint at anytime. Jihoon sighs and runs the tap, gathering water and splashing them on his face and hair. When he gets out, the first thing comes to his mind is none other than his Soonyoung. With that, Jihoon quietly tiptoes to the bedroom of six where Soonyoung should be sleeping in if he's not passed out on the practice room.

To his disappointment, though, the bed is empty. The boy is gone.

“He's out for a run and will probably be back in 45 minutes or so,” One of the roommate, Wonwoo, helpfully informs to which Jihoon gives him a nod of gratitude. He then runs outside to the living room, rips out the first paper he sees, grabs a pen and starts writing. He folds it neatly, when done, and place it on the bed.

“It's rare seeing you on the pining side,” Jun comments from where he is sleeping with Minghao. Usually he would receive a stink eye from Jihoon but the smaller is just too tired for anything and at this, he softens. “He'll give in soon. Especially if it comes to you, Jihoon. He's just being stubborn.”

“I hope so,” Jihoon sighs, already walking to the door.

“Everything will be alright, hyung,” Chan assures and the older one smiles a little.

“Thank you.” He exits the room, closing the door with a soft click as he grabs his hoodie to go to the company, preferably his studio where he feel most comfortable in. But he's a man with mission. He's going to end this for once and all and if he must beg or do whatever cheesy things for Soonyoung’s forgiveness then it's what he's gonna do.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung comes home 30 minutes after.

“Jihoon left you a message.” Wonwoo says upon his arrival and in the next second, the boy is gone from his line of sight.

The second note reads :

_Please don't be mad anymore_

_I know it was my fault, I was stupid and selfish and I didn't think about your feeling. I know you mean good but I just need to act like that.._

_I'm sorry for hurting you_

_Talk to me?_

_I love you_

And Soonyoung melts completely. All shame and guilt forgotten and what left in his mind is Jihoon. Only Jihoon and Jihoon alone. Soonyoung folds the notes carefully, of course not before jotting down a quick ‘I'm not mad. I love you too.’ beneath Jihoon’s apology.

With a determined mind, Soonyoung thinks, _Apologize for your pettiness, make up and we'll be all good again._

“He went to the studio.” Jeonghan adds when he sees Soonyoung emerging from inside the room with a towel and the younger smiles as gratitude, “Thanks, hyung.” and he goes inside the bathroom. To meet with his precious little boyfriend, first he need to look proper and not with all these dripping sweats.

“I'm going, guys,” He exclaims from the doorway.

“Make up already, you two! Your fight is suffocating us too!” Seungcheol yells from where he is and Soonyoung nods, promising.

But he doesn't go straight to the studio. Instead, he stops by their favourite coffee shop where Jihoon got him his bubble tea. A way to a man's heart is always through his stomach, after all. Beside Jihoon had brought him snack yesterday and might as well return the favor.

He orders Jihoon’s favourite, a caramel macchiato, instead of his need -americano- and asks for two slice of strawberry shortcake as well; knowing full well Jihoon’s love for sweets. And before he leaves with his order, Soonyoung stops to asks the waiter : “Do you perhaps have a post it or something like that?”

They do.

Then Soonyoung receives a pack of post it, identical to the one he is keeping at home.

However, for some reason, Soonyoung feels nervous as he stands in front of the familiar grey door. He calms himself down and contemplates whether to knock or not to. He decides on the latter. Soonyoung barges in without warning, so that Jihoon can't pretend to be strong if he is crying. ‘If’. Though Soonyoung would hate himself very much if he make Jihoon cries.

The room is dark, nothing unusual but today the room is not only dark but it's pitch black. No sign of light, not even from the monitor or phone. Soonyoung wonders if Jihoon is here.

“Ji?”

Nothing.

“Jihoon?” He tries again, louder this time as he comes in; closing the door and setting the treats down on the desk. Then he hears a small, surprised squeak from where he assumes comes from the small sofa. So Soonyoung blindly makes his way there; to the sofa where the younger in seen, despite the darkness, curled up.

“Love?”

“Soonyoung? Is that you?” Finally his voice is heard; but it's small and sounds so vulnerable and oh, how Soonyoung hates himself for making being the cause behind it.

“It's me, baby.” The older replies, tone soft and gentle and quiet as if he’ll scare Jihoon away if he were to speak up.

He hoist Jihoon up and when their eyes meet, Soonyoung could make out the puffy eyes and the pooling tears in his eyes; it's like an arrow straight to the heart. “Baby, Jihoonie, I’m so sorr-”

But Jihoon cuts him off, “I’m sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away, I'm sorry for lashing out on you, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I disappointed you, I'm sorry I angered you, I'm sorry I ignored you, I'm sorry I'm not good enough, I'm sorry I didn't apologize sooner, I'm sorry, I'm-”

Soonyoung shut him up with a kiss on his lips. His thumbs caress Jihoon’s tears streaked cheeks gently as if he's a fragile glass. “Ssh,” He whispers and proceeds to kiss away the falling tears.

“I'm sorry I was being so stupid,” Jihoon sniffles, hand unknowingly clutching on the front of the older’s shirt.

“Stop it,” Soonyoung demands and dives back in, kissing him breathless so he can't mutter anymore apologies.

“I'm-”

“Jihoon, I said stop it,” Soonyoung says more firmly as he releases Jihoon.

“But-”

“No buts, Ji. It's okay now. If anything, I'm sorry too. I was being difficult and petty.”

Jihoon shakes his head no, “You've got the right to be mad at me for that.”

“I love you,” Soonyoung proves it with another kiss on the lips where they boy poured out all the love, the admiration, the adoration and the respect they have for each other.

When they pull away, Soonyoung smiles. The smile Jihoon missed, the smile he longs for, the one he has been dying to be on the receiving end for. He can't help but to bring his hand up and traces his lips.

“I'm still sorry,” Jihoon sighs out as more tears fell. "I won't ignore you anymore, I won't push you away anymore, I won't hurt you anymore.”

“Hey, hey stop crying.” Soonyoung laughs softly, wiping the unstoppable tears. “It's okay. Jihoonie doesn't need to change. It's fine, I'm fine with you being you.” He smiles as Jihoon continues to repeat about how sorry he is; for hurting Soonyoung, for making him feel he's just another somebody in Jihoon’s life when he really is not. He's a really special and important person in Jihoon’s life.

“I know I'm special for Jihoonie,” Soonyoung grins. “If I'm not I wouldn't be here, would I? I wouldn't be the one Jihoonie comes to when he is tired of everything and is in verge of breaking. If I'm not special, I won't be able to kiss you like this; to hug you in your sleep; to make love to you.”

And when Soonyoung receives a hit on his arms, he knows that Jihoon is okay now.

“Okay? Now stop apologizing and eat what I bought you.”

“What did you buy?”

“Your faves; caramel macchiato and-”

“Cake?”

Soonyoung chuckles but nods anyway, puffing his chest proudly as he says, “Strawberry shortcake.”

And a big smile immediately takes place on Jihoon’s face, making Soonyoung beams and squish his cheeks while spouting stuffs like ‘Oh my god why are you so cute you should be illegal!’ and if usually Jihoon would just swat him away, not this time. Jihoon is in need of being pampered by his boyfriend after days of being neglected. He watches as Soonyoung releases him and stands to grab on the stuff.

A pink something immediately catches his attention and he reaches a grabby hand for it; Soonyoung gives it to him, although being a little reluctant at first.

On the pink post it, written a : _I forgave you._

Jihoon, with a big grin, goes over his desk and pull a pen he usually use and scribbles on the paper before returning it to Soonyoung.

The next thing he knows, Jihoon is enveloped   in a tight, suffocating but satisfying hug; his head pressed against Soonyoung’s chest and he could hear the thumping of his heart.

“I love you too.”

He heard Soonyoung whispers.

  
All's well that ends well!


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon lays on the sofa, this time, with Soonyoung lending his lap as his pillow. He sips on the coffee Soonyoung had brought for him, grumbling way too adorably when the boy snatches it away from his hold; stealing a big sip. Jihoon turns his body to lay on his stomach, chin on his lover’s thigh as he reaches over for another bite of the cake but a soft yet clear ‘ding’ coming from Soonyoung’s phone stops him mid way.

“Who?” Jihoon asks shortly, resuming the task he's in middle of doing.

“Seokmin?” Soonyoung answers in a questioning tone as he reads the name that pops out on the screen of his phone. 

“What’s goin’ on?”

The older one shrugs, punching his code in to check the message and…

“Ow! What the hell, Soonyoung?” Jihoon groans when Soonyoung stood up abruptly, making him end up with half his body on the floor. 

“Oh god, Jihoonie I’m sorry!” Soonyoung screeches in horror, helping Jihoon up and petting him gently before he goes back to his phone. “Just a moment, yeah?” He tells Jihoon and proceeds to call someone; Jihoon assumes it's Seokmin.

“YAH! DON'T TOUCH THAT, OKAY!” He practically screams to the phone, taking Jihoon by surprise as he cringes at the volume. Soonyoung, upon noticing his discomfort, glanced apologetically at him and decides to lower his voice. “You guys better be outta there because I'm coming with Jihoon and all of you better be gone when we make it there. I repeat don't any of you dare to touch THAT.” Soonyoung says, tone warning and what might they be talking about? 

 

“So? What's up with Seokmin?” Jihoon asks when Soonyoung hangs up but the man ignored both Jihoon’s question and confusement. Instead, he pulls Jihoon up by his wrist. 

“Come with me.” was Jihoon’s final warning as Soonyoung begins to drag him away. 

“You should've told me..” Soonyoung says in the middle of their walk.

“Told you what? And where are we going?”

“Practice room.”

At the mention of that place, Jihoon’s face burn bright red. “Pardon?”

“I said the practice room, Ji. Why didn't you tell me?”

“Wait, wait. Time out,” Jihoon halts on his step, pulling Soonyoung to stop with him despite the older’s whine of wanting to go there as soon as possible. “You.. where were you before you come to my studio?”

Soonyoung looks at him, cocking his head to the side in confusion, “The dorm and the cafe? I went straight to your room.”

“You didn't go to the practice room yet?”

“No. That's why I want to see it!”

“NO! Oh god I thought you came to mine because you've seen that already!”

“Why not?? That's so cute of you Jihoonie! There's no way in hell I'm not seeing it! Not even you can stop me, babe!” Soonyoung exclaims, trying to wiggle his way from Jihoon’s vice grip.

Then in the middle of their tug-of-war game, realization downs on Jihoon. “Wait.” He stops all motion, making Soonyoung staggers backward.

“What?”

“You were talking to Seokmin? About THAT?”

Soonyoung nods innocently and watches as Jihoon falls to the ground, hands covering his face as he repeats the chant of ‘I wanna die’.

“Oh come on, Ji. They are just our members, beside they all think it's cute,” Soonyoung assures, crouching down in front of Jihoon as he tries to pull him back up with him. “Come on, bae let’s go there?”

“I can't face them anymore. They are not going to let this one go. Especially Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Junhui, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, Seungkwan. Those assholes.”

“I'll protect you from them,” Soonyoung nods, convincingly.

“Protect me, my ass. You'll get bullied WITH me.”

Soonyoung laughs, “Well sounds more like it to me. But whatever, we’ll deal with it when the time comes. Now, I really want to see that masterpiece of yours!” He finalizes and decides since Jihoon is not getting up, might as well manhandle him.

The younger let out a squeaking sound as he feels himself lifted up from the ground, arms immediately go circling around Soonyoung’s neck as his boyfriend make a run to the practice room. 

He puts Jihoon down near the entrance before he runs to the ‘main’ mirror, where a big heart made by many pink colored post-its could be seen. When he reads each and every words on said post its, he can't help the warm feeling in his heart.

 

_‘I’m sorry’_

_‘I was wrong’_

_‘Don't be mad’_

_‘Forgive me?’_

_‘I was being stupid’_

_'I hurted you, didn't I?’_

and several more sorries are listed but when Soonyoung gets to the center of the heart, the only yellow post it, he smiles. He smiles so big he is sure his face is going to rip in half.

 

**_‘I love you so much, more than you can imagine’_ **

 

He rips it off and runs back to Jihoon, showing the card. “I love you too.”

And Jihoon, through the hand in which he is using to shield his blushing face, smiles and mumbles a soft : “I love you _more_.”

 

Then he is lifted off the ground again but this time Soonyoung spun him around. The room was filled with laughs and smiles and giggles and all until a light flashed and the couple stop whatever they are doing to stare; to stare at Seungcheol who’s holding onto his phone, the once big smile on his face morphed into a surprised look then horrified one and his expression resemble the look of a camel caught in headlight.

Behind him stood the rest 10 members of Seventeen with their own phone in hand, looking at their leader as if they are silently cursing him; which might be true, especially from the look Seungkwan is throwing him.

“ _Oops_..” Seungcheol breaks the silence with a sheepish smile.

 

A big smile welcome its way to Jihoon’s face as he says, loud and clear : “You guys are _so_ DEAD.”

The last thing Soonyoung could hear is Seungkwan, Mingyu and Seokmin’s terrified scream of ‘ _RUN_ ’ before they all scatters around the room, his little boyfriend chasing after them; of course, his main target is Choi Seungcheol who chose to hide behind Soonyoung, begging for mercy which of course, he won't gain so easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real ending hehe  
> Hope you enjoy !
> 
> Written : 2017.11.23

**Author's Note:**

> If you make it until here, good work everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this !
> 
> Written : 2017.11.20-21


End file.
